


sweetheart

by eonflute



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/eonflute
Summary: Zeta doesn't mind not getting chocolate this year.





	sweetheart

She finds Beatrix practicing stances with her new sword on the deck of the Grandcypher. Not all that surprising, except she figured Bea would have spent today in particular preparing chocolates—it’s the one day her inexplicable penchant for making only sweets won’t come as a shock.

“Bea!” she calls on her approach. Beatrix jumps a little, though she doesn’t flail quite as much as she used to.

“Wh—Zeta! Don’t surprise me like that!” Beatrix says.

Zeta can’t help a little laugh as she finally gets to Bea’s side, lightly patting her shoulder. “Sorry, sorry. I thought you were more on guard.” She glances at the slim sword in Beatrix’s hands, so much less flashy than Embrasque. “Haven’t you gotten used to that thing by now?”

“Sorta.” Beatrix sheathes her blade. “The balance is fine at first, but the longer I fight with it the weirder it gets. Embrasque would always hit harder when I was in trouble, and this thing is just…normal.” She taps on its hilt for emphasis. “But hey, there’s no way you’re just here to talk to me about my sword, is there?”

“Obviously.” Zeta grins. “Here, come with me for a sec.”

This prompts a slight tilt of the head, but otherwise Beatrix doesn’t get too inquisitive. That itself would’ve been odd several months ago.

Her Bea really has changed.

Zeta laces their fingers casually and leads Beatrix to the bow of the airship. It’s more scenic here, and runs a far lower risk of getting interrupted by one unexpected crewmate or another.

“I noticed you told Cassius and the Captain about how our first meeting went, huh?”

Beatrix’s face lights up red instantly. “I-I—it’s not—okay, I didn’t exactly explain it well, but listen—”

Unable to contain herself, Zeta interrupts Beatrix’s stammering with a sudden burst of laughter.

“Bea, hahaha—Bea, it’s fine!” she giggles. “Actually, hearing them mention it…that reminded me of how volatile you were back then. Not that you’ve exactly lost that, mind you! But I think…nah, I know for a fact that you’ve grown up into a way more capable girl than that.”

She pauses to rifle through her coat pocket until her fingers finally brush against the plastic wrapping.

“So, here!” she exclaims with a smile. “You definitely can’t take this the wrong way! I put way too much effort into these, so if you even _think_ that they might be pity chocolates I’m gonna get mad. Happy Valentine’s day, Bea.”

“Wha—Zeta!” Beatrix stands, looking entirely thrown off-balance. “You didn’t have to…I didn’t make anything this year…” She stares at the package Zeta has produced from her coat: delicately wrapped, lovingly handmade chocolates, decorations and all.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Zeta says. “But for real, do you seriously think I care whether or not I get chocolates in return? You’ve worked so hard since that thing with Embrasque. It’s only fair that you take a break for once.”

Because it’s true: nobody is more attuned to Beatrix’s behavior than Zeta, and watching her beloved best friend and partner in the days and weeks after recovering the broken remains of Embrasque, toiling over the possibilities of fixing it, had filled something full to bursting in her chest.

Zeta has always trusted Beatrix. She’s always believed in her strength and her capabilities; and, of course, this means knowing when Beatrix can’t be as strong as normal.

Like now. Beatrix is still flustered, perhaps a little teary, but it’s so obvious that she needs this. Just the two of them, and the warmth when their fingers brush as Beatrix gingerly accepts the chocolate from Zeta’s hands.

“Z-Zeta,” she says, voice shaky. It has a softness that even Zeta rarely hears out of her, an overwhelming of emotion that manifests in fragility instead of loud brashness. “Thanks.”

At this point, _Zeta’s_ the one getting embarrassed. She might know Bea like the back of her hand, but that doesn’t mean she’s used to being so affectionate in public.

“Y-yeah. It’s no problem, Bea. I’m just happy to see you happy.”

“What—Zeta, that’s so embarrassing!” Beatrix bites her lip, as if she hadn’t been the one just now plucking at Zeta’s heartstrings with her teary eyes.

She’d say as much, except she’s cut off the moment she opens her mouth by a very familiar pair of lips.

“But seriously, Zeta. Thank you.” Beatrix smiles at her, winding her arms around Zeta’s shoulders. Her eyes shine in the near-spring sun, and Zeta wonders how in the Creator’s name she could have ever met a girl so wonderful.

“Love you, Bea,” Zeta replies, bringing their lips to meet again.

The airship soars on, and the pair of them hold each other steady.

**Author's Note:**

> written for @chocotannnn on twitter for the gbf valentine's exchange! sorry about the delay but nonetheless i hope you like it, and happy discounted chocolate day!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ironicblu)


End file.
